Fix You
by musicgirl97
Summary: Alice sings Danny a song to try and cheer him up a bit after Dup's death. One-Shot please read *smiley face*


**Fix you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at heart or Coldplay's song ****_Fix You_**

**Hope you like…set after the Christmas special.**

Alice was driving home from a call out. She had just gotten back from another game reserve where she had to free a wildebeest from an old poaching snare. The events of the last week playing out in her mind while the radio was playing dully in the background.

Seven days ago was New Year's Eve. Her relationship with Danny at the time had not been that great, actually it had not been great for a while. They were having a New Year's Eve party and she had put on a beautiful bright red dress to try and attract the attention of her husband, the man who she wanted to hold close and say 'I love you' too. But that had not happened in a while and unfortunately it had attracted the wrong attention when the slime ball Martin had kissed her and Danny saw.

Six days ago they learnt that Cassidy and their female cheetah had been poached and that Danny and Dup wanted to go with Dylan to get them back from Zimbabwe. She had protested and not been happy about it but they had gone any way. She had been angry at first but then she had calmed down about it.

Five days ago she had told Martin where Danny was and started to suspect him and his father as being poachers. She was starting to work it out but had no evidence yet but she was not going to give up.

Four days ago she had delivered two lion cubs, one of them white and got Martin and his father arrested. Then she went to find Danny and Dup. As she was driving down the road she saw a plan and laughed because the idiots who were driving a plan on the road were her idiots. It was Danny and she was happy to see him, it was the day they fixed their relationship.

Three days ago was Rosie and Dylan's wedding. It had been beautiful and she had enjoyed it all the more because she had made up with Danny. But it was also the day that Dup had walked off into the distance and died.

Two days ago they brought Dup out of the bush. Two days ago was the day that Danny retracted into himself and not talked to anyone, not done, barely seeming alive himself.

Yesterday was the day that she spoke to Rosie about her dad. Rosie had told her that he did not handle death very well. She told him about the death of her mum and about Sarah. Alice knew she just had to just keep trying until he let her in, until she worked out how to get him to let her in.

As she sat in the car unconsciously listening to the music she soon realised that she was humming along to the song on the radio. She started to listen to the lyrics a thought occurred to her. she remembered the name of the song and decided that she was going to do something for Danny that would hopefully help him to let her in.

! #$%^&*

When she got home she grabbed something's that she needed for her master plan. She knew that Danny would be in the animal hospital, he liked it there so she went around the other side of th house to set up her little surprise.

As she walked around she found the perfect little place. She placed the blanket and the pillows on the ground in a nice arrangement under the shade of a nice tree. Then she walked back inside to download the song that she needed before she went and tried to convince Danny to leave the animal hospital.

When she was finally finished she walked into the animal hospital. She found Danny, sitting with his back against the wall watching the white lion and her cubs. He had a look on his face that showed no emotion whatsoever, a look that frightened Alice.

'Danny, would you come with me please?' she asked him. He looked up at her and she smiled. He got up slowly. 'Thanks Danny,' she said as she slipped his hand into his.

She guided him to the secret place she had set up before. Danny looked at her in surprise and she gave him an encouraging smile. 'Alice what is this?' he asked, his voice quiet and husky.

'Danny just lie here for a while I want to show you something.' She said. As Danny lay down she lay down with him and nestled herself in his arms. 'As I was driving home from the call out today I heard a song that I wanted you to hear.' She said as she grabbed her phone and pressed play. She quietly began to sing along with the song in Danny's ear.

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

**_And high up above or down below_**

**_When you're too in love to let it go_**

_**But if you never try you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

**_Lights will guide you home_**

**_And ignite your bones_**

**_And I will try to fix you_**

**_Tears stream down your face_**

**_When you lose something you cannot replace_**

**_Tears stream down your face_**

**_And I_**

**_Tears stream down your face_**

**_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_**

**_Tears stream down your face_**

**_And I_**

**_Lights will guide you home_**

**_And ignite your bones_**

**_And I will try to fix you._**

Danny turned to his wife when she stopped singing, a silent tear rolled down his face and he said to her 'Alice can you fix me?'

She nodded and kissed his check 'Danny I will _always_ try to fix you.

**Well I hope you like it…a little one-shot that came to my mind when I heard that song because I love Coldplay =)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Musicgirl97**


End file.
